Play Nice
by Opal Dream
Summary: Edward Mason is a kind of geekey guy, but who is very nice. He meets Bella Swan, poplular, beautiful... And taken? Yes, her boyfriend is Mike, the popular hot jock. Bella and Edward meet in the park, and Bella is getting naughty whist her boyfriend is out
1. Welcome to my life

**Okay, so this doenst really have a plot yet! LOL!! i just wanted to write a story where nearly every one is a little kid! So, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own... Uh... Daniel. YEAH! I own Daniel! He comes into the story laaater on. **

_Chapter 1. Welcome to my life. _

"EDDIE!" My 6 year old sister Alice screamed at me, and hugged my leg. I grinned, and patted her head.

"Hello, Edward." My mother greeted me, as she walked past. "Don't leave your school bag in the hall way."

I am Edward Mason. I am 17. Welcome to my life.

"Hey bro." Said my step- brother, Jasper, as I clumped past him with Alice still gripping to my leg.

Jasper is 16, with a twin called Rose. They both had blonde hair and blue eyes. Alice had dark spiky hair with bright green eyes. I had dark bronze hair and green eyes, too. Only Alice and I were related, because Jasper and Rose were our step brother and sister.

"Okay, Al. Im getting changed now. Wait out here." I told her, and plopped her out side my room. She pouted, and sat down cross legged and crossed her arms.

'Fwine, but huwwy!" I grinned, and closed the door. She still didn't realise that I didn't wear uniforms and didn't need to get changed. I grinned, and opened my window, and breathed in. I loved the smell of rain, which is a good thing since I live in Forks.

"HURRY UP ALREADY!" Screamed Alice, banging on the door, forgetting to use her 'lisp.' Chuckling, I opened my door to a very angry Alice.

"Im done." I told her as I walked past.

"Good" she replied, and followed me like a puppy to the kitchen. I opened the fridge and peered in. Ew. Nothing but cheese. Sighing, I closed it, not feeling hungry anymore.

"Wanna play a game?" Alice asked, bored. I nodded solemnly.

"Park!" She demanded, and toddled of towards the front door. I laughed softly as I saw that she had he stuff there already.

We took my Volvo to the nearest park, and I settled down on a park bench to watch Alice play.

"Excuse me?" Said a soft voice from behind me and I jumped.

And there, was the most beautiful person I had ever laid eyes on.

* * *

**CLIFFIE!! Ohhh! Who will it be? Giggle. ONLY I DO! MWA HAHA! So, R&R and i'll post mores. Simple! Anyways, i think i might clear some stuffs up.**

* * *

_**Edward- 17.**_

_**Alice- 6**_

_**jasper- 16**_

_**rose- 16**_

_**Esme is Edwards and Alices mother, whist Carsile is their step dad, and Jasper and Roses real dad.**_

* * *

**Hope that clears some things up! Other charters come in, and i will write their ages when they do. **

**REVIEW!**

**xx HyperSkittle**


	2. Finding her

**Okay doke! Time to find out just who it is! **

**Disclaimer: Oh for petes sake! NO I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!**

* * *

_Previously, on You captured my Heart..._

_"Excuse me?" Said a soft voice from behind me and I jumped._

_And there, was the most beautiful person I had ever laid eyes on._

* * *

She had deep chocolate eyes. Long shiny hair. Tall, slim,_ my angel._

I finally found my voice. "H-Hello."

She smiled. "Is that your little sister over their?" She asked, pointing over to Alice, who seemed to have found a friend. HE had soft curls, dimples, and a huge smile.

"Yea. That's Alice. Who is the boy?"

"Oh, that's Emmett. He is my brother." She smiled, and sat down gracefully next to me. Her amr gently brushed mine, and I felt tingles shoot through it. I was shocked. I looked over to her and she had the same expression.

"So, how old is Alice?" She asked, blushing as I gazed into her eyes.

"Uh 6."

"Same with Emmett."

"How old are YOU?" I asked.

"17, and im Bella."

"Same here, except im Edward."

We paused for a brief second, gazing into each others eyes. She looked away and blushed again. Aw! So cute! But is it even possible to BE so beautiful??

"So uh" I started to say when I saw some one come up behind her.

"Hey, Bells, and the stranger gave her a hug.

"Oh! Hey!" She examined, and jumped up to greet him. She gave him a swift peck on the lips.

"Hello" I replied politely, nodding my head. My heart sank. She had a boyfriend.

"Hey." He replied just as polity, with a sense of coldness.

This boy had messy hair, tanned, and very… hot. He had piercing blue eyes that seemed to see through me. Bella rolled her eyes, and grabbed his hand.

"Meet Edward." She told him, gesturing towards me. He raised his eyesbrows, and I sneered. I didn't like this dude.

"and Edward" she said, now speaking to me, "meet…

* * *

**Tehe! NOW who is the mystery person? I love doing this! So... Any guesses? Sorry for the short chapter. R&R.**

_** NEW PEOPLE!  
**_

_**Emmet t- six. **_

_**Bella- 17. **_

_**New dude- 18 i think. **_

**Read my story's, review, you know the drill. **

**XTHXBYE xx HyperSkittle. **


	3. Naughty Bella!

**Okay, here we go! Thinngs get a bit uncontrollable in here... Tehe.**

**Disclaimer: WHY must we contuine with the disclaimer?? are you trying to rub it in??**

* * *

"Mike" she finished. I looked down.

"Come on Bella! We have to go!" Mike whined, pulling her hand. She rolled her eyes again, and looked at me.

"I think Mike wants to go." She said in an apologetic tone. She placed her hand over mine and squeezed.

"My last name is Swan." She whispered, and winked. I gasped, and grinned back. She likes me?

"I'll go get Emmett." She said, and went to fetch him. I was alone with blonde beach boy. I smirked.

"Wipe that smile off your face!" Mike yelled, and punched me in the guts. I yelped, and fell backwards.

"What the hell?" I shouted, standing up.

"She is MY girlfriend! Leave her be!" He yelled, and tried to punch me again. I dodged him and ran to get Alice so we could leave. Luckily, Mike didn't follow. I saw him go in his car and drive off. Strange.

I panted as I reached the play ground, and amazingly enough, no one seemed to have heard us bellow.

"Alice?" I shouted, scanning the park for her.

"Eddie!" I heard her squeal and she lunged for my back.

"Whoa! Steady on!" I cried, falling over.

She giggled, and threw her arms around my neck, and nuzzled my chest. I laughed softly, and I imagined what it would feel like to have Bella in my arms… I shook my head. She was TAKEN.

"Eddie Eddie Eddie Eddie Eddie!" She sang, swaying her head.

"Yes?"

"I meet a boy today." She said, and quickly hid her head, blushing.

"Oh? And is his name… Emmett?" I tickled her.

"Yes! How did you know?"

"I meet his sister today" I replied dreamily, and then I saw her approach us.

"That's her." I told Alice. She smiled, and jumped up.

"Hey Edward." Bella greeted us as she came over, holding hands with Emmett.

"Emmie!" Alice yelled, and embraced him in a hug.

"Hi Al!" He yelled back, giggling. I laughed, and so did Bella.

"HI BELLA!" Alice yelled, now hugging Bella's leg. She laughed as I tried to pry her off.

"This- Is- Alice-." I said in between yanks.

"Hello Alice." Said Bella, bending down, to pat her head. Alice giggled and ran off with Emmett. I groaned.

"Im NEVER going home at this rate!" Bella laughed, and sat down. She patted the grass spot next to her. I sat down.

"I don't want to go home…" She told me softly, leaning in. I could smell her hair; strawberries.

"Me- Me neither." I answered, stunned. Was she flirting with me?

She gently took my hand in hers, and played with my fingers, with a small smile on her lips. Her lips looked extremely tempting.

"Wanna do something REALLY fun?" She whispered, leaning in closer. All I could do was nod.

She leaned in, and closed her eyes.

* * *

**Tut Tut! Naughty Bella! Okay, let me clear some things up. Edward, kinda geeky. Bella, beautiful popular girl and so is Mike. But is she nice or not? KEEP READING! OH AND R&R! KTHXBYE  
**


	4. Taste

**Okay, things get a bit juicy and dirty here.**

* * *

She leaned in, and I could smell her minty breath. MY breath came out in short gasps.

She entwined her hands in my hair and pulled me in. I held her waist. She smashed her lips against mine, moulding together perfectly. Her tongue glazed across my bottom lip, asking for permission. I accepting and opened. It felt strange, having some ones tongue shoved down you throat. She pulled back a bit, and sucked my tongue. I pulled her closer into my chest. She fitted perfectly! Then she pulled away, panting.

"You taste good…" She purred, stroking my arm. I grinned. I felt so at ease with her, strangle enough.

"You do too." I said, blushing. She giggled, and slipped me a piece of paper.

_Bella Swan._

**(Dont try this its not real, i made it up.)**

_1073829384 ;p  
_

I smiled at her. She was a totally player, but I still fell for her. She giggled again, and nibbled my ear lobe.

"What about Mike?" I asked her.

"Oh, he sucks at kissing." She said, waving her hand. I chuckled nervously.

"Don't worry; I'll take care of him." She assured me. And I believed her. She snuggled into my chest.

Why did I let her? I didn't even know her, and I let her French me. I let her snuggled up on me. Why didn't I realise that she probably did this to every guy she met? I guess it was her charm. She was perfectly nice when other where around, and when she is alone with you, she plays dirty. And who could resits her tempting lips, no matter how cold?

* * *

**COLD LIPS. Does that give it away? **

**I want reviews. I NEVER get reviews. Its so sad. **


End file.
